Sanguine Hearts
by Alter Ego AV
Summary: In the darkest depths of the cold winter, 36 students must try to survive the raging storms. Trapped inside the Ultimate Academy Winter's Crest, they must make the most of their situation and work together. But how would they be able to overcome the despair? (Spinoff of Crit Fail's Legacy of Despair series.)
1. Characters

_"To whom it may concern,_

_Congratulations on your acceptance into Winter's Crest Academy for Ultimate Students. Due to your outstanding level of talent, our scouts have picked you as one of the lucky few who get to attend this prestigious school. There is no doubt in any of our minds that you will be an amazing addition to our student body. _

_You will find attatched to this letter, the paperwork required to be filled out, should you choose to attend Winter's Crest. Yourself and the rest of the new students will be offered orientaion on September second, 2020, and the first day of classes will start on September third. We expect to see you then._

_Warm congratualtions from the bottom of our hearts._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Fara Baird."_

* * *

So, I'm doing a Danganronpa SYOC, for one Crit Fail's **Legacy of Despair** series. To anyone asking, I did get his blessing to write this. Thank you all for sending in your applications, and have a nice day.

* * *

**Submitted characters:**

* * *

_1: Mason Narystyles [Ultimate Erotic Moviestar] (Creator: ShinyOshawottKing1)_

_2: David Brown [Ultimate Woodworker] (Creator: doomqwer)_

_3: Gabriella Vertran [Ultimate Pirate] (Creator: Celestial Sky Dragon)_

_4: Xavier Coleman [Ultimate Guitarist] (Creator: Zoozibble)_

_5: Clay Dunn [Ultimate Sculptor] (Creator: StoryProducer214)_

_6: Tomoe Shouri [Ultimate Rugby Player] (Creator: KingOfHope)_

_7: Jace Myers [Ultimate Ace] (Creator: life among the dead)_

_8: Mariko Akasaka [Ultimate Patisserie] (Creator: StoryProducer214)_

_9: Petrie Hanlon [Ultimate Astronomer] (Creator: Alter Ego AV) {Pulled from the list, by creator's request}_

_10: Ozowa Tenwin [Ultimate Stapler] (Creator: Silverwisp2)_

_11: Erina Ohashi [Ultimate Heiress] (Creator: Prince PokePersona)  
_

_12: Kiyoshi Hoshino [Ultimate Inventor] (Creator: StoryProducer214)_

_13: Link Suishin [Ultimate Electrician] (Creator: Alter Ego AV)  
_

_14: Naomi Saveedra [Ultimate Botanist] (Creator: ThePLOThand)_

_15: Marumi Ako [Ultimate Bad Luck] (Creator: manyak-kun)_

_16: Eckhart Hertz [Ultimate Rocket Surgeon] (Creator: runicwolf)_

_17: Violet Ann Grimm [Ultimate Blitzball Player] (Creator: gamergirl101)_

_18: Waki Tomo [Ultimate Organist] (Creator: BirblordAlmighty)_

_19: Ava Blythe Kim [Ultimate Dancer] (Creator: kyutiekathy)_

_20: Kaminari Kazehaya [Ultimate Mangaka] (Creator: Prince Lonet 24)_

_21: Akari Kagamine [Ultimate J-Rock Vocalist] (Creator: calyxhaven9)_

_22: Ovidia Pop [Ultimate Surfer] (Creator: xxPhoenix34)_

_23: Takara Chifuyu [Ultimate Concept Artist] (Creator: Blue_Fox)_

_24: Henry Savage [Ultimate Candy Maker] (Creator: MacKenzie007)_

_25: Kenji Kirigaya [Ultimate Web Developer] (Creator: ShinyOshawottKing1)_

_26: James Lee [Ultimate Detective] (Creator: HarlowCLE)_

_27: Sandra Jennerman [Ultimate Track and Field Star] (Creator: Tweetybird)_

_28: Gabriel Azami [Ultimate Cult Leader] (Creator: Quartzz)_

_29: Jasmine Reyes [Ultimate Photographer] (Creator: KingDongkoy033)_

_30: Vladimir Romanov [Ultimate Spy] (Creator: NSPunny)_

_31: William Churchill [Ultimate Poisoner] (Creator: NSPunny)_

_32: Asami Kuronaga [Ultimate Psychiatrist] (Creator: TeacherPsychic36)_

_33: Setsuna Miyazaki [Ultimate Lawyer] (Creator: Giosh_not_Josh)_

_34: Naoko Fujimaru [Ultimate ?] (Creator: GrandmasterCastiel)_

_35: Rafael Amaji [Ultimate Unlucky Engineer] (Creator: 4242564 Knock on death's door)_

_36: Chaiya A-wut Sachdev [Ultimate Cook] (Creator: xxPhoenix34)_

_37: Daisy Ainsworth [Ultimate Waitress] (Creator: Giosh_not_Josh)_

_38: Shiki Toshunkatsu [Ultimate Servant] (Creator: Yuuki Itsuka)_

_39: Takashi Sogeki [Ultimate Sniper] (Creator: Sparten2121)_

_40: Shiori Hashimoto [Ultimate Drummer] (Creator: Bellatrixshine)_

_41: Sara Maruchi [Ultimate Translator] (Creator: Sparten2121)_

_42: Dashin Sorana [Ultimate Soulmate] (Creator: life among the dead)_

_43: Tracey Hawkes [Ultimate Magical Girl] (Creator: Superguy559)_

_44: Sofia Nilsson [Ultimate Spiritual Healer] (Creator: Crit Fail)_

_45: Noelani Alana [Ultimate Contortionist] (Creator: Trust Me I'm Me)_

_46: Iggy Heismont [Ultimate Arsonist] (Creator: Silv the fiendish fool)_

_47: Mura Koto [Ultimate Police Officer] (Creator: tyleriscool12345)  
_

_48: Sata Nishere [Ultimate Viner] (Creator: 71526483)_

_49: Co Heman [Ultimate Boxer] (Creator: ThePLOThand)_

_50: Haruka Kanata [Ultimate Researcher] (Creator: Yuuki Itsuka)_

_51: Piper Yasmine Tyson [Ultimate Alpha] (Creator: VEPPR-U)_

_52: Vita Emberlynn Tyson [Ultimate Beta] (Creator: VEPPR-U)_

_53: Alto Reece Tyson [Ultimate Omega] (Creator: VEPPR-U)_

_54: Cecelia Perry [Ultimate Naval Commander] (Creator: NSPunny) {Pulled from the submissions, per creator's request}_

_55: Nissho Ikezama [Ultimate Physicist] (Creator: Prince PokePersona)_

_56: Aina Maunu [Ultimate Maseusse] (Creator: McLogal)_

_57: Lexi Turner [Ultimate Vigilante] (Creator: Sims Fan214)_

_58: Svana Leifsdottir [Ultimate Figure Skater] (Creator: Abitat Eco)_

_59: Yukiteru Kamiki [Ultimate Surgeon] (Creator: WoopaKoopaTroopa)_

_60: Marcus Decimus Magnus VI [Ultimate Conqueror] (Creator: TJMike)_

_61: Colette Bourdeau [Ultimate Translator] (Creator: RandomStranger48)_

_62: Calem Kurogane [Ultimate Strategist] (Creator: GrandmasterCastiel)_

_63: Amy Reed [Ultimate Entrepreneur] (Creator: scarytito21)_

_64: Vince McCormick [Ultimate Music Producer] (Creator: scarytito21)_

_65: Alexei Volkov [Ultimate Icicle Artist] (Creator: Abitat Eco)_

_66: Eva Boivin [Ultimate Barista] (Creator: Sims Fan214)_

* * *

Accepted characters:

* * *

I:** Xavier Coleman** (Created by Zoozibble)

Talent: S-Class Guitarist.

Gender: Male.

Age: 16.

Birthday: February 17th.

Nationality: American.

Blood type: O-

Leitmotif: The Real Me by Mandopony

Body Type: Skinny, lithely muscled.

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 138 lbs.

Skin tone: Dark brown, like dark chocolate.

Hair colour/Style: Small, chin-length braids pulled into a ponytail. Individually, the braids are either navy blue, candy red or his natural black hair.

Eye colour: Left eye sapphire blue, right eye blood red.

Normal clothing: An unbuttoned blue button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, over a black t-shirt; blue skinny jeans and black dress shoes.

Exercise clothes: Dark gray shirt, navy blue shorts.

Sleepwear: Same as exercise clothes.

Accessories: A pair of sunglasses, a gray fedora with a black band and a gold chain necklace.

Scars/Birthmarks/Tattoos: N/A

* * *

II: **Gabriella Vertran** (Created by The Celestial Sky Dragon)

Nickname: Gabby.

Talent: S-Class Pirate.

Gender: Female.

Age: 18.

Birthday: October 12th.

Nationality: Puerto Rican.

Blood type: A+

Leitmotif: He's a Pirate- Pirates of the Caribbean OST.

Body Type: Curvy hourglass figure.

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 128 lbs

Skin tone: Light tan, like caramel.

Hair colour/Style: Long dark brown hair with bleached white tips, left down to curl down to her mid-back, save for two beaded braids framing her face.

Eye colour: Chocolate brown.

Normal clothing: A loose-fitting, low-collared off-the-shoulder white blouse with the cuffs cut off and the sleeves pushed up to her elbows; a blue skirt over black jeans, brown buckle boots with the tops rolled down. Over all of that, a brown trenchcoat decorated with sequins.

Exercise clothes: A blue bikini when swimming.

Sleepwear: N/A, she sleeps in the buck.

Accessories: A tricorner hat, a bandana over her hair to keep it out of her face, a flintlock prop tucked into a sash around her waist, a rapier tucked into the same sash and a non-functioning compass.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: A tattoo of the Puerto Rican flag on her lower back, plus a tattoo of a coqui frog on her left wrist.

* * *

III: **Jace M****yers** (Created by life among the dead)

Talent: S-Class Ace.

Gender: Male.

Age: 17.

Birthday: June 13th

Nationality: American.

Blood type: AB-

Leitmotif: Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park.

Body Type: Leanly muscled with a narrow waist.

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 125 lbs

Skin tone: Lightly tanned.

Hair colour/Style: Dark blond, fluffy hair. His curled, slightly messy bangs frame his face, while a middle curl sticks up slightly.

Eye colour: Sky blue.

Normal clothing: A black jacket with orange buttons over a white button-up shirt, skintight red pants and black boots with red laces.

Exercise clothes: A dark gray sweater, black sweatpants and red running shoes.

Sleepwear: A white baggy sweater, a black beanie cap and orange sweatpants.

Accessories: A white and gray hockey mask with three red marks over his face, a dark gray sweater tied around his waist and a deck of cards.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: N/A

* * *

IV: **Mariko Akasaka** (Created by StoryProducer214)

Talent: S-Class Patisserie.

Gender: Female.

Age: 16.

Birthday: October 31st.

Nationality: Japanese.

Blood type: A+

Leitmotif: Newlook by Mashiro Ayano.

Body Type: Slightly petite, but still very fit.

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 108 lbs

Skin tone: Pale peach.

Hair colour/Style: Black hair with dip-dyed red tips. Mid-back length, tied into a messy ponytail.

Eye colour: Gray.

Normal clothing: A red cardigan over a white dress shirt with a gray tie and a black v-neck sweater, a ruffled red and black plaid skirt, brown shoes and black thigh-high stockings.

Exercise clothes: A white t-shirt, blue shorts and red running shoes.

Sleepwear: A black t-shirt and red checkered pajama pants.

Accessories: Bandages wrapped around her right palm.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: A cut on her right palm.

* * *

V: **Link Suishin** (Created by Alter Ego AV)

Talent: S-Class Electrician.

Gender: Male.

Age: 19.

Birthday: March 18th.

Nationality: American.

Blood type: A-

Leitmotif: Genesis of Next by Globe.

Body Type: Lightly muscular.

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 237 lbs.

Skin tone: Pale peach.

Hair colour/Style: Windswept, back-length orange hair pulled into a messy ponytail.

Eye colour: Magenta.

Normal clothing: A black tank top under a purple waist-length leather jacket, red jeans and brown combat boots.

Exercise clothes: A gray t-shirt, black sweatpants and red sneakers.

Sleepwear: Blue and black striped boxer shorts, a gray bathrobe and slippers.

Accessories: A pair of blue and black work gloves over his hands at all times and a yellow scarf with purple tips, long enough to reach his feet.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: Y-shaped suture scars from his shoulders to his stomach, red rings around all of his joints, burn scars on the soles of his feet. Tattooed on the right side of his neck are the words "Lonely Planet".

* * *

VI: **Erina Ohashi** (Created by Prince PokePersona)

Talent: S-Class Heiress.

Gender: Female.

Age: 17.

Birthday: June 27th.

Nationality: Japanese.

Blood type: A+

Leitmotif: King by Lauren Aquilina.

Body Type: Hourglass figure.

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 107 lbs.

Skin tone: Rosy pale.

Hair colour/Style: Champagne pink waterfall braids with a rose bun, the rest of her hair reaching her waist.

Eye colour: Periwinkle purple.

Normal clothing: A powder blue off-the-shoulder ruffle top with a light gray periwinkle flower-print circle skirt reaching below her knees, dark gray stockings and pale blue T-strap heels with a pale purple rose on the front of each heel.

Exercise clothes: A light blue short-sleeved shirt with the words "Persevere and Love" printed on the front in black and white, black jogging pants and blue and purple shoes with white socks.

Sleepwear: A periwinkle blue sweater with a red and white butterfly pattern and gray sweatpants.

Accessories: A black lace choker necklace with a white rose pendant on the right side, pasel pink and mint green butterfly hair clips and a charm bracelet adorned with a red rose, a pink butterfly, a brown rocking horse, a green four-leaf clover, a yellow star and a blue diamond.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: A small diagonally-pointing scar on her mid-back, a heart-shaped birthmark on her left wrist and a small, pale pink lotus tattoo on her stomach.

* * *

VII: **Mason Narystyles** (Created by ShinyOshawottKing1)

Talent: S-Class Erotic Moviestar.

Gender: Male.

Age: 19.

Birthday: September 4th.

Nationality: Greek.

Blood type: AB+

Leitmotif: Careless Whisper by George Michael.

Body Type: He has a runner's build.

Height: 6'3".

Weight: 207 lbs.

Skin tone: A full-body tan.

Hair colour/Style: Light brown with white highlights. Shaggy, neck-length hair.

Eye colour: Scarlet red. Sunset orange contact lens in left eye.

Normal clothing: A pair of black shorts and white tennis shoes. Skintight bandage wraps around his torso, and from his elbows to his fingertips.

Exercise clothes: Black shorts, white tennis shoes, bandage wraps covering all four limbs.

Sleepwear: N/A, sleeps in the buck.

Accessories: Two necklaces; a jade dragon claw holding a pearl and a tiger holding a diamond.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: Scars up and down his arms and across his stomach, covered up by a tattoo sleeve of an ice-blue (Western) dragon on his left arm devouring a heart on his hand, a crimson and jet black dragon on his right arm trying to devour the kanji for lust on his palm. The final tattoo on his stomach is one of a sun being pierced by a crescent moon.

* * *

VIII: **Naomi Saveedra** (Created by The PLOThand)

Talent: S-Class Botanist.

Gender: Female.

Age: 17.

Birthday: February 17th.

Nationality: Spanish.

Blood type: AB+

Leitmotif: Talk About, Happy! -Talestune OST.

Body Type: Petite.

Height: 4'9"

Weight: 108 lbs.

Skin tone: Tanned, like caramel.

Hair colour/Style: Shoulder-length black hair. Left side is neatly combed down, while the right side is very messy.

Eye colour: Dark blue.

Normal clothing: An open white lab coat over a black t-shirt and gray jeans.

Exercise clothes: Dark green tracksuit.

Sleepwear: Piranha plant pajamas.

Accessories: N/A.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: N/A.

* * *

IX: **Henry Savage** (Created by MacKenzie007)

Talent: S-Class Candy Maker.

Gender: Male.

Age: 15.

Birthday: September 28th.

Nationality: American.

Blood type: A+

Leitmotif: The Candy Man by Sammy Davis Jr.

Body Type: Petite.

Height: 5'

Weight: 86 lbs.

Skin tone: Fair.

Hair colour/Style: Short and slightly messy blond hair with long bangs.

Eye colour: Aqua blue.

Normal clothing: A dark blue blazer over a white dress shirt and purple sweater vest, black dress pants and leather shoes with black laces.

Exercise clothes: A white t-shirt with blue sleeves, black running shorts and red sneakers.

Sleepwear: A black tank top and blue shorts.

Accessories: His long bangs are held out of his face by pink bobby pins. A pair of black gloves over wrap bandages on his hands. A silver wristwatch on his right wrist.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: Chemical burns on his hands, as well as some extremely rough calluses.

* * *

X: **Naoko Fujimaru** (Created by GrandmasterCastiel)

Talent: S-Class Unknown (AKA S-Class ? ? ?)

Gender: Female.

Age: 16.

Birthday: December 25th.

Nationality: Japanese.

Blood type: O+

Leitmotif: Unwavering Emotions- Pokemon OST.

Body Type: Slim, but curvy.

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 100 lbs.

Skin tone: Very pale.

Hair colour/Style: A snowy white hime cut with a rather stubborn cowlick in the front.

Eye colour: Lavender.

Normal clothing: An open lavender hoodie over a white collar shirt and black vest, a black skirt and tights and brown dress shoes.

Exercise clothes: A lavender tracksuit and white tennis shoes.

Sleepwear: A lavender kitty onesie.

Accessories: A pair of rectangular frame glasses and a red necktie.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: N/A.

* * *

XI: **Eckhart Hertz** (Created by runicwolf)

Nickname: The Machine.

Talent: S-Class Rocket Surgeon.

Gender: Male.

Age: 18.

Birthday: November 18th.

Nationality: German.

Blood type: AB-

Leitmotif: The Wretched Automatons- NIER OST.

Body Type: Thin, but decently muscled.

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 174 lbs.

Skin tone: Snowy white.

Hair colour/Style: Messy and frayed white hair reaching his shoulders, his long bangs going over his eyes.

Eye colour: Crimson red.

Normal clothing: A brown lab coat with brass buttons (said buttons adorned with gear emblems), a stitching of a blue circle with a white triangle and the letters CD in red. Further adorning his lab coat is a German flag on his right shoulder, with Fenrir's coat of arms on his left; a rocket ship on the left-hand side of his chest with the NASA logo right underneath, a star of life on his right. Finally, the bottom right corner of his coat is adorned with a half-open eye, a rooted tree superimposed on top.

Under his coat, a tan shirt with an Aerospace engineering logo from front to back, a pair of cargo pants the colour of dark rust and a pair of brown leather boots and black socks.

Exercise clothes: A red tracksuit with the Maltese cross on the back and a first aid cross on the front, a heartbeat symbol superimposed on top. Red and white sneakers with white socks, also adorned with first aid crosses.

Sleepwear: A long white shirt, printed with a first aid cross on the back and a heart with a gear symbol running through on the front, green pants.

Accessories: A hard brown train cap with a gear insignia and the caduceus symbol superimposed on top, black kevlar gloves, a nylon belt, a custom-made gray-green cloth dust mask with two exhaust valves hanging around his neck (When worn properly, it covers his face from the nose down) and a pair of UV dust goggles above his forehead.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: A faint surgical scar on his forehead, plus several more surgical scars on his torso, most notably on his chest and abdomen.

* * *

XII: **Waki Tomo** (Creted by BirblordAlmighty)

Talent: S-Class Organist.

Gender: Female.

Age: 17.

Birthday: August 14th.

Nationality: Japanese.

Blood type: A+

Leitmotif: From The Ashes by Sigmund Krähe.

Body Type: Somewhat heavyset.

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 180 lbs.

Skin tone: Lily-white.

Hair colour/Style: Long, straight black hair.

Eye colour: Cyan.

Normal clothing: A pink sweater, brown skirt, long stockings and brown shoes.

Exercise clothes: A pair of shorts and a tank top.

Sleepwear: Sleeps in her underwear.

Accessories: A pair of thick glasses.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: N/A

* * *

XIII: **Marumi Ako** (Created by manyak-kun)

Talent: S-Class Bad Luck.

Gender: Male.

Age: 15.

Birthday: June 26th.

Nationality: Japanese.

Blood type: AB-

Leitmotif: Self-Inflicted Achromatic (cover) by JubyPhonic.

Body Type: Leanly built.

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 121 lbs.

Skin tone: Lily-white.

Hair colour/Style: Shoulder-length black hair with bangs covering his right eye and a deflated cowlick.

Eye colour: Dark blue.

Normal clothing: A slightly torn black blazer over a white dress shirt, ripped and tattered blue jeans, polished black leather shoes with holey white socks.

Exercise clothes: A plain white t-shirt, baggy black shorts and untied red sneakers.

Sleepwear: A gray t-shirt and dark gray shorts.

Accessories: A silver earring in his left ear and a worn out gray necktie.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: A nasty scar over his right eye.

* * *

XIV: **Tracey Hawkes** (Created by Superguy559)

AKA Guardian Earth.

Talent: S-Class Magical Girl.

Gender: Female.

Age: 17.

Birthday: December 28th.

Nationality: American.

Blood type: A+

Leitmotif: Moonlight Legend- Sailor Moon OST.

Body Type: Petite, yet chesty.

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 150 lbs.

Skin tone: Peach.

Hair colour/Style: Long, straight purple hair reaching her mid-back.

Eye colour: Blue.

Normal clothing-

Civvies: A white shirt with a yellow star design and a magical purple aura around it, a blue knee-length skirt and blue flats.

When transformed: A sailor-style school uniform with glittery golden accents and red high heels.

Exercise clothes: A pink hoodie and matching sweatpants.

Sleepwear: Navy blue moon-print pajamas.

Accessories: A necklace with a heart-shaped ruby charm when in her civvies. When transformed, she has a shining, jewel-encrusted tiara in her head and a platinum sword with sapphires in the hilt at her hip.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: Burn scars on her stomach and mid-torso.

* * *

XV: **Kenji Kirigaya** (Created by ShinyOshawottKing1)

Talent: S-Class Web Developer.

Gender: Male.

Age: 18.

Birthday: August 6th.

Nationality: Japanese.

Blood type: AB+

Leitmotif: Planet Net- Code Lyoko OST.

Body Type: Lithe runner's build, decently muscled.

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 137 lbs.

Skin tone: Creamy beige.

Hair colour/Style: Neck-length jet black hair with white tips, slicked back. A few locks of hair hang down over his forehead.

Eye colour: Silver.

Normal clothing: A black trenchcoat with blue lightning designs over a custom-made emerald green t-shirt with a white design of an open laptop with a website creator template labelled "Shining Sites", blue jeans and black work boots.

Exercise clothes: Black jogging pants with electric blue stripes, a silver compression shirt and emerald green sneakers.

Sleepwear: Cherry red pajama pants.

Accessories: An aqua blue bag with a red and white laptop inside.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: A tattoo of the Roman numeral IX on his left shoulder.

* * *

XVI: **Ovidia Pop** (Created by xxPhoenix34)

Talent: S-Class Surfer.

Gender: Female.

Age: 17.

Birthday: January 1st.

Nationality: Romanian.

Blood type: O+

Leitmotif: Tidecaller- League of Legends OST.

Body Type: Petite.

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 84 lbs.

Skin tone: Tanned.

Hair colour/Style: Short brown hair in a pixie cut.

Eye colour: Gray.

Normal clothing: A plan gray t-shirt, tattered black jeans and black sneakers with white laces.

Exercise clothes: Her normal clothes, with her pant legs rolled up.

Sleepwear: A white tank top and black undies.

Accessories: N/A.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: N/A.

* * *

XVII: **James Lee** (Created by HarlowCLE)

Talent: S-Class Detective.

Gender: Male.

Age: 17.

Birthday: February 14th.

Nationality: British.

Blood type: A+

Leitmotif: String Theories by Jordan Gagne.

Body Type: Thin, slightly muscular.

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 124 lbs.

Skin tone: Fair, though not pale.

Hair colour/Style: Short black hair, slightly spiky.

Eye colour: Azure blue.

Normal clothing: An unbuttoned, earthy brown blazer over a white dress shirt, black silk pants and light brown leather shoes.

Exercise clothes: A plain white t-shirt, dark blue jogging pants and black sneakers.

Sleepwear: A black t-shirt with checker-print gray flannel pants.

Accessories: Wrap bandages all around his left eye, a red necktie and a black cap with the word "POLICE" embroidered on the front with white thread.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: A vertical scar over his left eye.

* * *

XVIII: **Akari Kagamine** (Created by calyxhaven9)

Talent: S-Class J-Rock Vocalist.

Gender: Female.

Age: 18.

Birthday: February 12th.

Nationality: Japanese.

Blood type: O+

Leitmotif: Start!Dash- Love Live OST.

Body Type: Average build, fairly curvy.

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 98 lbs.

Skin tone: Beige.

Hair colour/Style: Long brown hair that curls at the tips and bangs covering her forehead.

Eye colour: Green.

Normal clothing: A black leather jacket over an untucked white dress shirt, a black short skirt and black and white shoes with white knee-high socks.

Exercise clothes: A white tank top, black yoga pants and gray sneakers.

Sleepwear: A plain white t-shirt, gray pajama pants and black socks.

Accessories: A studded black choker, studded bracelets on both wrists and a black fingerless glove on her right hand.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: Bruises on her back and legs.

* * *

XIX: **William Churchill** (Created by NSPunny)

Talent: S-Class Poisoner.

Gender: Male.

Age: 16.

Birthday: April 1st.

Nationality: British.

Blood type: AB+

Leitmotif: Starfall by Two Steps from Hell.

Body Type: Muscular, but not ripped.

Height: 6'

Weight: 145 lbs.

Skin tone: Pale peach.

Hair colour/Style: Short, messy and uncombed sand-blond hair.

Eye colour: Violet.

Normal clothing: A purple t-shirt with a white flask design, faded green cargo shorts and pitch black combat boots.

Exercise clothes: A black tank top and white shorts, with no shoes.

Sleepwear: Camo boxer shorts.

Accessories: Black glasses, a black cap with "HOLY SALVATION SOCIETY" printed in gold on the front and dozens of chemical-filled syringes in his pockets (thankfully, with caps over the needles).

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: N/A

* * *

XX: **Asami Kuronaga** (Created by TeacherPsychic36)

Talent: S-Class Psychiatrist.

Gender: Female.

Age: 16.

Birthday: March 24th.

Nationality: Japanese.

Blood type: O+

Leitmotif: Moonsong by Adrian von Ziegler.

Body Type: In between petite and an hourglass figure.

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 110 lbs.

Skin tone: Peach.

Hair colour/Style: Long, back-length silver hair.

Eye colour: Chocolate brown.

Normal clothing: A beige cardigan over a white turtleneck sweater, a dark gray skirt and knee-high brown leather boots.

Exercise clothes: A white t-shirt with dark green sleeves, blue running shorts and white sneakers.

Sleepwear: A flowy white nightgown.

Accessories: A light gray scarf and a black satchel filled with notes and perscription drugs.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: N/A

* * *

XXI: **Takashi Sogeki** (Created by Sparten2121)

Talent: S-Class Sniper.

Gender: Male.

Age: 17.

Birthday: January 19th.

Nationality: Japanese.

Blood type: A+

Leitmotif: Illumination by Jennifer Thomas.

Body Type: Rather skinny.

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 127 lbs.

Skin tone: Olive tan.

Hair colour/Style: Short and messy brown hair.

Eye colour: Bright red.

Normal clothing: A white button-up, black pants and brown boots.

Exercise clothes: A white t-shirt and red sweatpants.

Sleepwear: A white t-shirt and blue shorts.

Accessories: A large carrying case strapped onto his back and a black sweater tied around his waist.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: A long, thin scar on his right arm (made from a knife wound).

* * *

XXII: **Sofia Nilsson** (Created by Crit Fail)

Nickname: Fia.

Talent: S-Class Spirit Healer.

Gender: Female.

Age: 17.

Birthday: October 6th.

Nationality: Swedish.

Blood type: AB+

Leitmotif: Skyborn by Ivan Torrent.

Body Type: Hourglass figure.

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 125 lbs.

Skin tone: A light shade of pink.

Hair colour/Style: Very thick, knee-length blond hair tied up in a long ponytail.

Eye colour: Baby blue.

Normal clothing: A pair of white scrubs a size too big, with matching pants and black flats.

Exercise clothes: A white t-shirt a size too big over a white two-piece bikini.

Sleepwear: A white overshirt over a pair of strawberry-print pajama pants.

Accessories: A silver necklace chain and a violet hair bow keeping her ponytail in place.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: N/A.

* * *

XXIII: **Kiyoshi Hoshino** (Created by StoryProducer214)

Nickname: Kyo.

Talent: S-Class Inventor.

Gender: Male.

Age: 16

Birthday: August 15th.

Nationality: Japanese.

Blood type: O+

Leitmotif: Soundless Voice (cover) by SirHamnet.

Body Type: Lean, with a good bit of muscle on his arms.

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 118 lbs.

Skin tone: Slightly tanned.

Hair colour/Style: Short, spiky and messy white hair with blue tips. A small cowlick on top of his head.

Eye colour: Amber.

Normal clothing: A dark gray overcoat over a gray, long-sleeved v-neck shirt, light gray jeans and black combat boots.

Exercise clothes: A white long-sleeved shirt, blue jogging pants and white sneakers.

Sleepwear: A black shirt and dark gray shorts.

Accessories: A black belt with a silver buckle, dark red fingerless gloves and a pair of red-lensed goggles on top of his head.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: Scars littering his chest and torso.

* * *

XXIV: **Daisy Ainsworth** (Created by Giosh_not_Josh)

Talent: S-Class Waitress.

Gender: Female.

Age: 17.

Birthday: February 14th.

Nationality: British.

Blood type: A+

Leitmotif: Just Give Me a Reason by P!nk.

Body Type: A very pronounced hourglass figure.

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 101 lbs.

Skin tone: Very fair.

Hair colour/Style: Peachy blond waist-length hair. Slightly curly at the tips, with pink stripes running through.

Eye colour: Creamy pink.

Normal clothing: A black waistcoat over a white dress shirt, a very short pencil skirt, thigh-high black stockings and gray flats.

Exercise clothes: A white tank top, black running shorts and white sneakers.

Sleepwear: A lacy black nightgown.

Accessories: A black ribbon tie.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: A birthmark on her right breast shaped like a crescent moon.

* * *

XXV: **Dashin Sorana** (Created by life among the dead)

Talent: S-Class Soulmate.

Gender: Male.

Age: 17.

Birthday: March 1st.

Nationality: Salvadorian-American.

Blood type: A+

Leitmotif: Mirrors by Justin Timberlake.

Body Type: Lithely muscled, slightly feminine.

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 122 lbs.

Skin tone: Tanned brown.

Hair colour/Style: Soft, messy, neck-length black hair.

Eye colour: Light blue.

Normal clothing: A red and green vest over a black and white checkered button-up, black cargo pants and black lace-up wingtip boots. (He's a _dashing_ young man~)

Exercise clothes: A white chiffon shirt with transparent sleeves, navy blue running shorts and black sneakers.

Sleepwear: A loose maroon tank top and orange shorts.

Accessories: N/A.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: A red bleeding heart split in half tattooed on the left side of his neck.

* * *

XXVI: **Shiori Hashimoto** (Created by bellatrixshine)

Talent: S-Class Drummer.

Gender: Female.

Age: 16

Birthday: February 15th.

Nationality: Japanese.

Blood type: A+

Leitmotif: Drum Machine by Animusic.

Body Type: Very lean, very small build with disproportionately large breasts.

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 113 lbs.

Skin tone: Creamy pale.

Hair colour/Style: Dark brown hair in a short ponytail, with chin-length locks of hair framing her face.

Eye colour: Dark green.

Normal clothing: A black bomber jacket over a tight yellow tank top, a black skort reaching her mid-thigh and black combat boots.

Exercise clothes: A pastel yellow muscle shirt over a red sports bra and loose black sweatpants.

Sleepwear: A white t-shirt with a cat head printed on and white and pink striped pajama pants.

Accessories: A pan flag pin on her jacket and dark pink lipstick.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: Surgical scars underneath her breasts.

* * *

XXVII: **Iggy Heismont** (Created by Silv the fiendish fool)

Talent: S-Class Arsonist.

Gender: Male.

Age: 17.

Birthday: March 25th.

Nationality: Canadian.

Blood type: A+

Leitmotif: Blood Moon by End of Silence.

Body Type: Extremely skinny, unhealthily so.

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 109 lbs.

Skin tone: Ghost-white.

Hair colour/Style: Unkempt, neck-length, somewhat curly strawberry-blond hair seemingly burnt at the tips.

Eye colour: Gray-blue.

Normal clothing: A gray t-shirt burnt at the hems, blue jeans and white sneakers with black socks.

Exercise clothes: A black t-shirt and black running shorts, with his regular sneakers.

Sleepwear: Either one of his shirts and a pair of gray sweatpants.

Accessories: A chrome lighter made into a makeshift necklace and a heavy-duty rubber glove covering his left arm.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: Burn marks all over his left arm, both old and new.

* * *

XXVIII: **Noelani Alana** (Created by Trust Me I'm Me)

Nickname: Noel.

Talent: S-Class Contortionist.

Gender: Female.

Age: 18.

Birthday: April 1st.

Nationality: Polynesian.

Blood type: AB+

Leitmotif: E18 by Detektivbyrån.

Body Type: Very lean, very small and very thin.

Height: 5'

Weight: 79 lbs.

Skin tone: Golden tan.

Hair colour/Style: Silky, neck-length violet red hair with petal-shaped bangs and a spiral-shaped cowlick.

Eye colour: Saffron yellow.

Normal clothing: An unbuttoned yellow-green plaid shirt with rolled-up white sleeves over a striped olivine bikini top, light green denim shorts over tights with a white diamond pattern and white sandals.

Exercise clothes: Her normal clothes minus her button-up and tights, with the sandals switched out with sneakers.

Sleepwear: Green and white striped boyshort panties.

Accessories: Blush stickers made from makeup on her cheeks, a white plastic hibiscus flower clipped to her hair and a white rucksack covered in flower stickers slung over her right shoulder.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: N/A.

* * *

XXIX: **Nissho Ikezama** (Created by Prince PokePersona)

Talent: S-Class Physicist.

Gender: Male.

Age: 16.

Birthday: April 6th.

Nationality: Japanese.

Blood type: AB+

Leitmotif: Come Out and Play by Billie Eilish.

Body Type: Lean and skinny, slightly androgynous.

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 120 lbs.

Skin tone: Pale ivory.

Hair colour/Style: Messy, spiky neck-length platinum silver hair with bangs almost covering his eyes, and two small locks framing his face.

Eye colour: Pale gold.

Normal clothing: S short white labcoat with physical equations all around and embroidered with black thread, over a long-sleeved steel blue shirt with a trio of ringed lightbulbs tied together, surrounded by a yellow wavelength pattern, black slacks with blue and white blob patterns and brown loafers with white socks.

Exercise clothes: A short sleeved grey t-shirt with a blue and white atomic cell on the front with the words "Working out atom moment", blue short gym pants with the formula E=mc2 on the sides and black and white running shoes with the words "Physic-al Force" on the sides in brown writing.

Sleepwear: A long-sleeved black shirt with a white speed equation triangle and blue shorts with magnets on the sides, with the words "Attracted to sleep" printed underneath.

Accessories: A silver atom pendant on a black string necklace, a gold and silver wristwatch and a small blue and black backpack filled with textbooks, a small black notebook and a small handful of pencils.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: A small blob-shaped birthmark on his left ankle.

* * *

XXX: **Svana Leifsdottir** (Created by Abitat Eco)

Talent: S-Class Figure Skater.

Gender: Female.

Age: 16.

Birthday: December 21st.

Nationality: Icelandic.

Blood type: A-

Leitmotif: Illusion- Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask OST.

Body Type: Very small and petite, with little to no curves.

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 138 lbs.

Skin tone: Very pale, very near porcelain.

Hair colour/Style: Cool blue hair with silver highlights tied into a pair of twintails, as well as a small bun on either side of her head.

Eye colour: Silver.

Normal clothing: A dark blue tunic cut to show off her upper arms with white three-quarter sleeves, with stars and snowflakes embroidered with silver thread, to bear resemblance to the stars and constellations, with faded green spray dye around the rims, shining like the northern lights; the tunic reaching just above her knees, a pair of light blue tights and thick brown snow boots with a faux fur trim around the rim.

Exercise clothes: A light blue sweatshirt with a snowflake pattern over a white vest top, light gray leggings and white grip shoes with dark blue laces.

Sleepwear: A short-sleeved silver nightgown with lace trim and a blue ribbon on the chest, with a dark gray dressing gown and matching slipper boots.

Accessories: Delicate bracelets with charms made from volcanic glass and precious stones, five silver and sapphire star-shaped hairclips in her bangs (two on the left, three on the right), a brown belt with a diamond-shaped silver buckle, dangly silver snowflake earrings and a crystal star on a delicate silver chain necklace.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: A dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose and a blue tattoo on her shoulder, a Nordic symbol looking like a snowflake.

* * *

XXXI: **Marcus Magnus VI** (Created by TJMike)

Talent: S-Class Conqueror.

Gender: Male.

Age: 18.

Birthday: June 20th.

Nationality: Italian.

Blood type: B-

Leitmotif: The Roman by Ex Deo.

Body Type: Fit and muscular, but not ripped.

Height: 5'4"

Weight: 143 lbs.

Skin tone: Fair peach.

Hair colour/Style: Short, messy blood-red hair.

Eye colour: Tangerine orange.

Normal clothing: A light silver chainmail chestplate with two criscrossing leather straps over the chest, worn above a white tunic, dark red shorts with a pair of leather straps on the sides and a pair of black sandals.

Exercise clothes: His regular clothing, minus his tunic and chainmail.

Sleepwear: Same as workout clothing.

Accessories: Twin daggers hanging from either side of his belt, seven gold medals over the straps on his chainmail, a brown leather belt with a golden buckle shapec like a Roman eagle and a fur cape.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: Several old scars across his forearms, legs and upper torso.

* * *

XXXII: **Aina Maunu** (Created by McLogal)

Talent: S-Class Masseuse.

Gender: Female.

Age: 18.

Birthday: December 3rd.

Nationality: Finnish.

Blood type: O+

Leitmotif: Feed the Fire by Coldrain.

Body Type: Curvy hourglass figure, with small and dainty hands.

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 124 lbs.

Skin tone: Fair, slightly tanned.

Hair colour/Style: Curly strawberry blonde hair with honey blonde streaks, covering the left side of her face.

Eye colour: Light gold, clouded over.

Normal clothing: A white leather jacket with black buttons over a black crop top with white vertical stripes, white leggings and pink sneakers.

Exercise clothes: A white tant top, pink short-shorts, pink sneakers and a black sweatband on her forehead.

Sleepwear: A long black shirt.

Accessories: A poppy in her hair above her ear, cherry red blush, black eyeliner and pale blue nail polish.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: Multiple faint scars on her back and legs.

* * *

XXXIII: **Gabriel Azami** (Created by Quartzz)

Talent: S-Class Cult Leader.

Gender: Male.

Age: 17.

Birthday: August 22nd.

Nationality: Canadian-born Japanese.

Blood type: A+

Leitmotif: You Should See Me in a Crown by Billie Eilish.

Body Type: Lanky and skinny.

Height: 6'3"

Weight: 120 lbs.

Skin tone: Very pale peach, with noticeable bags under his eyes.

Hair colour/Style: Messy jet-black hair reaching his shoulders.

Eye colour: Black.

Normal clothing: Black and white robes dragging on the floor as he walks.

Exercise clothes: A white long-sleeved shirt with matching pants.

Sleepwear: A white dressing gown.

Accessories: Several rings with various gemstones and many chains around his neck, the most prominent one being a silver medalion, with a tree etched into the metal.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: N/A.

* * *

XXXIV: **Setsuna Miyazaki** (Created by Giosh_not_Josh)

Talent: S-Class Lawyer.

Gender: Female.

Age: 17.

Birthday: September 2nd.

Nationality: Japanese.

Blood type: A-

Leitmotif: Cornered- Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney OST.

Body Type: Hourglass figure.

Height: 6'

Weight: 127 lbs.

Skin tone: Ghost-white.

Hair colour/Style: Long magenta hair in a bun.

Eye colour: Bright red.

Normal clothing: A black waistcoat over a gray dress shirt, black dress pants and red stilettos.

Exercise clothes: An unzipped black tracksuit over a white crop top and red sneakers.

Sleepwear: A tight-fitting sweater and black panties.

Accessories: A dark gray necktie and a black belt with a silver buckle.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: N/A.

* * *

XXXV: **Clay Dunn** (Created by StoryProducer214)

Talent: S-Class Sculptor.

Gender: Male.

Age: 15.

Birthday: April 13th.

Nationality: British.

Blood type: B-

Leitmotif: Demons by Imagine Dragons.

Body Type: Scrawny and slightly malnourished.

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 102 lbs.

Skin tone: Peach.

Hair colour/Style: Messy, shoulder-length chestnut-brown hair.

Eye colour: Azure.

Normal clothing: A dark gray jacket over a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and brown loafers with black socks.

Exercise clothes: A light gray t-shirt, red shorts and white sneakers.

Sleepwear: A white t-shirt and dark gray shorts.

Accessories: A gray beanie, a white artist smock, a brown leather tool belt and a golden locket with a picture of his mother inside.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: Rough caluses on his hands, faded cuts on his wrists and two stitched scars on his chest and stomach.

* * *

XXXVI: **Shiki Toshunkatsu** (Created by Yuuki Itsuka)

Talent: S-Class Servant.

Gender: Non-binary.

Age: 15.

Birthday: March 14th.

Nationality: Japanese.

Blood type: O+

Leitmotif: Heaven in Hell by Nana Mizuki.

Body Type: Completely androgynous.

Height: 6'

Weight: 125 lbs.

Skin tone: Peach.

Hair colour/Style: Long midnight blue hair in a low ponytail.

Eye colour: Who knows?

Normal clothing: A black hoodie with red stripes on the sleeves over a black t-shirt with a red X printed on the front, black short-shorts and black sneakers.

Exercise clothes: A plain red tracksuit.

Sleepwear: Same as their regular clothes.

Accessories: A black gas mask with green eye lenses, a black choker with a white gold cross on the front, a single black glove on their right hand and a pair of black kitty-eared headphones.

Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: N/A.

* * *

**With the cast chosen, the show must go on. So for now, until I get to writing, please enjoy the final cast.**


	2. Prologue 1: Half-clover

**February 9th, 2021**

**[Place unknown]**

**9:00 PM**

* * *

A young man woke up, a rather heavy weight on his back.

'_Fuck, what'd I do now?_' he thought.

He tried to get to his feet, while squirming and flailing around on the floor, but the weight was a bit much for him. With no other options, he pushed the weight off with the one arm not pinned to the floor and finally stood up.

As he tried to ignore the numbness in his arm, he examined the ball, or what he thought was a ball, he discovered that it, or rather she was a young woman about three years older than him. She uncurled herself and sat up as she stared at him. He stared back, his gray-blue eye met her sunrise yellow ones.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked. "Why the fuck are you- Where the fuck are we?"

"I don't know." her voice was raspy and kind of deep for a girl. "Why are you yelling at me?"

The boy crossed his arms, then let his fist drop into an open palm. "I don't know." a sarcastic tone laced his voice. "Maybe because you slept on my back for whoever the _**fuck**_ knows how long!"

She yawned and stretched her arms, before she pulled a small bottle from a flower-covered hiking bag next to her, then popped two small pills into her mouth. "Oh that? You looked like a nice pillow." she stood up and held out her hand. "My name's Noelani Alana, but you can call me Noel. Or Mommy, if you're into that. Weirdo."

"Hey, you brought that shit up! As far as I can tell, you have no right to call me weird."

"Yeah, yeah." Noel seemed bored with the boy's arguments and rolled her eyes at him. "So, what were you saddled with?"

"Saddled? I wasn't saddled with anything! All I have are these shitty rags."

Noel shook her head, which made her purplish red hair sway from side to side. "I meant your name, big guy. What is it?"

He sighed, then looked at her. "Marumi Ako. It's a fucking girly-ass name, but it's mine." His eye closed and he smirked. "Tell me Noel, what kind of talent did you get 'saddled' with?"

She smirked, and then tapped Marumi's nose. "I am the S-Class Contortionist! Fear me if you dare…" after a small amount of stretching, she twisted her torso around and wrapped her left leg around her neck, then tapped Marumi's nose once again while her upper body hung upside-down. "Boop."

"Fuck me, that sounds painful." Marumi took a step back, then squinted at her. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes. More than you can imagine, Maru." she deadpanned, then twisted herself back into a shape resembling a human and not a pretzel. "Kidding. Seriously, the last thing I want is to make my audience concerned."

"No kidding." Marumi put a hand on his hip, with a smile on his face. "Damn. First person I meet here and she's got a better talent than me. Contortionism sounds way better than being a bad luck charm."

"I see, I see. So you're like an S-Class Bad Luck, right?"

"Exactly." Marumi sighed as his smile disappeared, then shook his head. "Fuck my life." he looked around, then let out a noise in between a sneeze and a sigh. "It's motherfucking stuffy in here and I'm gonna go take a walk. You coming, Noel?"

"Okay." the girl in question slung the hiking bag over her shoulder and curled herself up into a ball.

To Marumi's surprise, she rolled around like a tumbleweed on crack, then unfolded herself and clutched onto Marumi's leg.

"Umm. Okay then." the man shrugged, then walked out into the hallway.

* * *

After a while, Marumi found a small, open room with the lights on. As he looked inside, he saw a brown-haired woman with a tricorn hat, slumped over the counter with an empty glass bottle in her hand. A young boy sat next to her, nursing a Coors bottle. The boy's own chestnut brown hair was a few shades darker than his skin, Marumi noticed.

"Oh. Hello there." the boy said, in an unmistakably feminine tone.

Marumi raised an eyebrow. "Wait, are you-"

"A girl? Yes." he- she replied, then added: "It happens all the time, don't worry."

Noel decided to detach from the luckless luckster's leg, then rolled over to the two girls, before she pulled herself up onto one of the remaining stools. "So, what brings you here?"

Hat girl looked at the contortionist and tried to focus her eyes. "Youuuush had bett'r not fall in wit' the sharks, lass. I hears that they's are bad lads, m'girl." her accent was rather hard to place, but sounded almost like a mix between Northern English and Spanish. "I bets ye that that lad righ'there," she pointed to Marumi, "He's a right cock-arsed wanker, I bets ye."

Marumi raised an eyebrow once again. "Excuse me?"

The boyish girl looked at him, then shook her head. "Gabby here, she's more or less too drunk to think right now. It's best if you ignore her when she's like this."

"Noted." the resident bad luck charm looked at the girls, then walked over to another barstool.

"So," the boyish girl started. "What's your name?"

"Marumi. You?"

"Ovidia Pop, and I'm the S-Class Surfer. If you like, you can call me Ovi. I don't care." she shrugged, as if emphasizing her point. "That girl there, the one too sloshed to talk, that's Gabriella Vertran, S-Class Pirate. I guess it explains why she sounds kind of British." Ovidia stuck her hand out in his direction, and Marumi shook it gently.

Gabriella snorted, then mumbled something as she once again pointed at Marumi.

"What'd she say this time?" an exasperated look spread across the boy's face as he put his face in his palms.

"Motherfucking tosser bitchface can put a cannon… up his ass... and shoot twenty-seven balls up there…" Ovidia translated. "Fuck me, that's bad." she shook her head. "What did you ever do to her?"

"Beats me." his eye widened. "Look out, Ovi! Get the fuck down, now!"

Ovidia ducked down, then heard a crashing noise behind her, along with a groaning noise.

"Fuuuuuuuuck! Why did you do that, Gabriella!?"

The surfer turned her head and saw Marumi, his nose covered up by one of his hands. Pinkish purple fluids dripped down through his fingers.

"Right on cue," she deadpanned as she turned back to her beer. "Seriously though, what did you do to her?"

"I told you, I don't know!"

Noel looked at the pirate, then poked her face. "Hey. Why do you hate Maru so much?"

"I-I'sd met tthhhhhhhhhhhose kinds o' lads beforrre, lass." she said, then took a long swig of screech. "They'sre no good. Th'lad needs some-" she belched and apparently forgot what she was going to say.

"Umm, okay.." Noel shrugged, then shivered slightly.

"Arrrrrrrrre ye okay, lass?" Gabby looked at her, then added: "If that there w-waaaaaanker did any bad shit to ye, I'll shove a-" she belched again and smacked her head on the bar table.

Ovidia looked at her. "You really should lay off the rum for now, Gabs. I think you need some sleep." she got up and hoisted the taller girl onto one of her shoulders.

"Hic-Oi! Ovi.. Ovi! Y'wants some rum, mate?" the pirate poked the small surfer's freckled face as the two walked out of the bar. "Th-the captains allllllllllllways haves rum with her first mates."

"Maybe later. Or never." Ovi shrugged. "Whichever comes first."

Noel watched them leave. "I kind of like them."

"I don't." Marumi wiped his nose with a tissue and stuffed another one up his nose. "The surfer kid's cool, but Gabriella? No. Just no."

"Don't be a baby." Noel reached over the counter and grabbed a beer. "Besides, no one's free of this kind of story. For example, I once dated a guy who just wanted to rail me to get back at his friend."

Marumi's eye widened, then he put his face in his palms. "I think Ovi had the right idea of taking Gabriella to her room. That, and I would prefer to not have someone sleeping on me this time."

"Don't worry, I won't do that anymore." she waved her hand at him in a half-sarcastic gesture that probably was meant to put Marumi at ease. "I can't say anything about that guy though."

"What g-OH MY GOD." Marumi looked behind him and saw a rather tall, blond-haired man sat down on the barstool closest to the wall (and more importantly, the TV), who had a wriggling burlap bag on the counter.

"Oh, new faces." the man looked at them, then smiled. A noticeable, yet hard to place British accent tinged his voice. "Greetings and salutations, my dears. My name is William Churchill, and I am the S-Class Poisoner."

"Don't you mean _Toxicologist_?" Marumi knew immediately that in talking to this man, he had royally fucked up.

"Kehehehe…" William's voice rattled, as though emulating a snake's hissing. Maybe it was the bag. "I think not, my friend. No, my field involves actively using poisons and other concocted chemicals created for causing a swift and premature termination."

Noel spoke up. "Have you ever used white phosphorus?"

"No, I have not." the Brit shrugged. "I prefer to be more discreet with my methods."

Another facepalm on Marumi's part. "I have two questions. One, what the fuck is white phosphorus, and two, what does it have to do with any of this!?"

"Kehehe.. It is an incendiary poison which can melt through skin like cheese in a microwave. Not only that, but it glows bright, like a burning flame. I must say though, that the aftermath is dreadful to look at for too long." William shook his head, then looked up at the ceiling; the lenses in his thick glasses glowed white as the fluorescent light reflected off of them. "I have seen the effects of the poison firsthand, and I do not wish that kind of body horror on anyone. It is a slow, very painful death."

Noel and William heard a groan, along with a "Give me a beer." from the broken luck charm. "Please? I need a fucking drink."

Without a word, William ducked behind the counter, swiftly grabbed two bottles and tore the bottle caps off with what looked like a blunt metal hook. Marumi could have sworn that he saw something, maybe a small pill, dropped into the first bottle's thin neck.

"Here you go, darling."

Noel took the second bottle and downed it fast. "Damn, I didn't realize that this kind of beer was like making love in a canoe."

Marumi raised an eyebrow. "Making love in a canoe?"

"It's fucking close to water."

The luckless charm shot a glance at the poisoner, who quietly placed a hand over his mouth.

"Kehehe, it looks like your friend is a fan of the classics."

The shorter man just sighed and shook his head. He wordlessly took the beer from William and started to drink. "_Noel, you're talking out of your ass_." he told himself, then coughed violently. "William, what the actual SHIT!? Why did you do that!?"

"Kehehe. You needn't worry, my friend." William put a finger to his lips and smirked. "I am not about to poison you. This is simply a jest."

Marumi clutched his stomach and groaned. "What kind of a joke is this supposed to be?"

"You will see in a few minutes, my friend. I will say this; you had better hope to find a restroom."

Noel looked at William, then shook her head and without a word, curled into a ball and rolled away.

Marumi looked towards the door and ran out, much to William's expressed dismay.

"Noel, wait!" Marumi doubled over in pain, then got up. "Noel!"

After about a minute of trying to search, he made his way to the nearest bathroom and was there for about five minutes. He reminded himself to give William a piece of his mind when the two met again.

"Hey!" a young-sounding female voice called out to him from behind.

Marumi turned around and saw a.. tiny was the most polite word he could have used right then. He saw a tiny girl in a lab coat with frizzy and wild hair on one side of her head, while the other side was combed down neatly and smooth-looking.

"Hey hey! You wanna know about corpse flowers?" the tiny girl pointed her finger at the luckless luckster.

"No-" he opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly cut off.

"Too bad!" she grinned at him, before pointing a thumb at herself. "The name's Naomi Saveedra by the way, and I am the S-Class Botanist. I do plant science and stuff." she giggled, then continued with: "Is what I would never say when introducing myself. Anyways, did you know that corpse flowers are called corpse flowers because they smell like rotten meat? Or that they're the tallest flowers in the world?"

Marumi let her talk his ear off about corpse flowers for about ten minutes before he introduced himself and told her: "Look Naomi, I need to go and give a certain someone a piece of my mind."

"Oh? Then what did that certain person do to you?" Naomi tilted her head in curiosity.

"You don't want to know." he replied, with some bitterness to his tone.

This only made the much shorter girl stare at the bad luck charm more in response, prompting him to sigh in exasperation.

Seeing that he had no choice, Marumi proceeds to tell Naomi about what he had just went through at the hands of a certain Poisoner, as both of them made their way to the bar, where the former had came from.

"Hijo de puta, you got laxed!? Jeez, that's gold!" the diminutive girl clutched her sides, as she and the taller boy enter the bar.

"Shut up." he weakly defended himself "It's not funny."

To his dismay, she smirked and nudged him slightly. "Suuuuuuure. And I'm the Cardinal Pegasus." the girl covered her own mouth to hide her giggling.

Marumi huffed and promptly looks away, before muttering incoherently under his breath, making sure that the girl next to him doesn't hear what he's saying.

All of the sudden, Naomi stood perfectly still as she narrowed her eyes and looked at her surroundings, as if something was about to pounce at her at any second.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Marumi raised an eyebrow at the tiny girl.

"I sense a great disturbance somewhere." her eyes were narrowed in suspicion "I must attend to it right away!"

With that, the diminutive girl immediately turns around and dashes out of the bar, leaving the luckster confused by her suddenly leaving.

'Jeez, what was that all about?' He blinked, staring at the direction Naomi had went.

Before Marumi would snap out of his confusion, he suddenly felt a pair of small and dainty hands tracing against his back, prompting him to turn around and see another shorter girl, with the said girl proceeding to trace her hands against his arms.

"Oh, you have very nice arms. Very broad shoulders... Do you work out?" she looked up to smile at him, allowing him to see her face.

The first thing he had noticed was that her eyes were clouded over, much to his surprise.

"Whaa- Jesus! What's wrong with your eyes!?"

She tilted her head and stared at him for a few seconds, before letting out a small giggle.

"My eyes? I'm just blind, no need to freak out." the girl shook her head and smiled at him again "As for who I am, my name is Aina Maunu, and I'm the S-Class Masseuse." one of her hands began tracing against his chest "It's nice to meet you."

"Marumi Ako, the S-Class Bad Luck." he introduced himself without thinking, seemingly not minding the knowledge that the shorter girl was indeed blind.

His gaze began to move away from her clouded eyes, as they travelled towards her body and attire, before looking away with a small blush.

"You, uhh.. you dress very.. You're very... daring." he weakly commented.

The blind girl's attire particularly stood out to him in his eyes, notably the crop top she wore as it exposed a good amount of her stomach, along with it being very tight on her large breasts.

"Is there something wrong with I'm wearing?" Aina stared at him curiously.

"No, I-I… Uh, no. You just have to be careful about that, is-is all." the luckster coughed into his fist, then answered with a clearer: "W-wouldn't want anyone to see that, would you?"

"What's wrong with people seeing me?"

Marumi blushed, then scratched at his temple. "I need an adult." he breathed, as he attempted to break free of Aina's surprisingly strong grip.

His attempt to break free backfired as he ended up with his back against the floor, and the shorter girl landing on top of him, much to her clear amusement.

"Oh, you're so cute! But you're also so wound up.. You might break soon. Don't worry, my dear. You'll be feeling muuuch better after I'm done with you." her tone was both seductive and cheerful, as she grinned at him from her position.

"Noel!" he called out for the Contortionist, distress written on his face.

"Hey, hey now.. Shh…" she suddenly pressed herself against him, as she whispered "I'll make sure you have a very fun time."

Marumi could have sworn that he felt her nipples hardening as they poked through her crop top, as Aina presses her body further against his. His eye twitched as she brought her face closer to his.

"You called?" Noel suddenly appeared beside him, scrutinizing the position he was in "You seem to be having a fun time, Maru." her expression was unreadable, which didn't help the bad luck charm in the slightest.

The boy spluttered, trying to think of an explanation behind the position he was in, not helped by the blind girl persistently pressing herself against him. After a few seconds, he had managed to find his words.

"N-Noel, I-I can explain."

"I know what happened. This... girl ended up on top of you, you're clearly uncomfortable, and you need help, right?" she gave the other girl a hard stare.

As if on cue, the doors to the bar burst open, revealing Naomi as she had a furious expression written on her features.

"Who fucking shat on my flowerpots!" she yelled furiously, her voice being surprisingly very loud for her size.

"Uh oh." Aina widened her eyes in surprise, as she suddenly stood straight, her expression quickly changing from being nearly seductive to completely nervous.

"What's up with her?" the contortionist raised an eyebrow.

"You!" the diminutive girl seethed, looking at the blind masseuse. "Hija de puta madre! You li-te-ra-lly SHAT IN MY FLOWERPOTS!"

"H-How did you know about that!?" she shouted nervously, flushing in embarrassment.

"That doesn't matter." Naomi took a deep breath, and then bellowed: "PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

With that, she immediately dashed towards Aina, with the intent to punish her for what she did to her flowerpots, forcing the latter to quickly stand on her own two feet and dodge her, much to Marumi's relief.

The bad luck charm wasted no time and quickly stood up, with Noel quickly latching onto his back afterwards. She then turns her gaze towards the blind girl, and hissed as she gave her a look that screamed 'Begone Thot'.

"W-Wait! Just let me explain myself!" the masseuse stammered, running out of the bar, but not before running into a wall first.

"Come back here, cobarde!" The tiny girl scowled, also running out of the bar to chase down the blind one, leaving the duo of Marumi and Noel alone.

"Well, that just happened." Noel dryly remarked, tightening her grip on the taller boy's back.

Marumi groaned "Ugh, I don't even feel like getting a fucking drink right now." he shook his head "I might as well go explore the other parts of this place."

He heard a cough from behind and saw that the smaller girl was still clinging onto him, staring blankly at him. He sighed and looked away "I guess you can come with me."

After a moment of hesitation, the bad luck charm exited the bar and began walking into the hallways, with the contortionist on his back.

'_I don't get all the shit that's happened to me so far._' he thought bitterly. '_Just what the fuck did I do to deserve all of that?_' he shook his head. '_It doesn't fucking help that I was given the title of S-Class Bad Luck._' he let out a small bitter chuckle. '_As if my life can't get any shittier than this._'

"Oh no! Watch out!"

As if in response to his thoughts, he is suddenly knocked onto the floor as someone had crashed into him, resulting in him landing on his rear.

Marumi groaned as rubbed his pained behind, before looking at the person responsible for knocking him onto the floor, which was a boy with chestnut-brown hair and is wearing a gray beanie.

The boy seemed to be panicking as he let out multiple apologies while bowing his head profusely.

"I'm so sorry!" he had a British accent. Southeast British, specifically. "I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't know watch my surroundings until it was too late!" he bowed his head again. "Please forgive me!"

The kid, genuinely apologetic for what had happened, made the luckless luckster let out a tired sigh before he closed his eye. "Look, it's fine. Just watch where you're going next time."

"I-I'll remember that." the beanie-wearing boy stood up and immediately ran past the taller one. "I'm still sorry for crashing into you like that!"

With that, the boy was now out of sight. Marumi sighed as he was back on his feet, only to realize something afterwards.

'_Fuck, I forgot to ask for his name._' he mentally groaned to himself.

Shaking his head, the luckster continued to walk down the hallways as he began to explore other parts of the building.

After exploring a few rooms around the building, Marumi finds himself entering another room, which was bigger than the previous rooms he had checked out earlier.

The room itself had arcade cabinets in various areas, with tables and chairs spread throughout. He turned to see a counter with some bar stool, and a door that presumably led to a kitchen. A lot of the room reminded him a bit of a restaurant, and quite a bit of it reminded him of an arcade.

'_This room seems pretty cool so far._' he thought, further looking around the new room he was in, until something else caught his eye.

At the corner of the room, he saw a short blonde-haired boy and a taller pink-haired girl, with the latter holding the former against her chest.

"It'll be okay, Henry." the girl's voice was soft and sweet. "Just know that I'm here for you."

"T-Thank you, Eri." the boy, Henry, whimpered. Tears slowly streamed down his cheeks. "B-But, I just want to see my mommy and daddy!"

"Hey, are you alright?" Marumi asked out loud, getting the attention of both teens.

"Huh?" Henry noticed his own tears, before immediately wiping them off, as he immediately smiles brightly at the taller boy "Hi there! My name's Henry Savage, the S-Class Candy Maker!" he reached for one of his pockets and pulled out some wrapped chocolate candy "Here! Do you want some chocolate mousse candy?"

The sudden change in mood surprised the bad luck charm, but he was quick to notice that the smaller boy's eyes were still red and puffy from his crying, with his bright smile looking a bit forced.

"Are you really okay?" he asked, slight concern lacing his tone.

The blonde blinked in surprise, before stubbornly shaking his head. "I'm okay, really."

"You don't look like it. Are you sure?" the luckster asked skeptically.

"Hey, didn't I just say that I'm-" the small boy was cut off by the taller girl pulling him into another embrace.

"Henry, you don't have to hide your tears from anyone else." she gently ruffled his blonde hair. "I'm sure they'll understand."

Henry looked like he wanted to protest, but allowed himself give in as his mood quickly soured, evident by the tears beginning to form in his eyes.

The pink-haired girl nodded at him, before looking at the other boy with a warm smile.

"This little guy here was a bit stubborn when I first saw him." she sighed, pulling the smaller boy close to her chest. "It took me awhile to get him to open up on how he truly felt about this situation here."

"I can understand that." Marumi nodded at her. "I've seen some people bottle up the shit they were feeling underneath before, and the fact that we're all trapped inside some place doesn't help that."

"I agree with that." the girl smiled at him. "Anyway, I'm Erina Ohashi, it's very nice to meet you, I hope we can become friends! My talent...uhm..it's S-Class Heiress, honest truth!"

The luckster couldn't help but blush at the way the pink-haired girl was smiling at him.

'Damn, she's pretty.' he thought, trying to fight off his own blush.

Erina giggled softly. "You don't have to hide that blush of yours, I've met people with the same reaction to how I look at times."

"Eri, can we get something to eat?" Henry pouted, wiping away some of his tears. "I don't wanna think about all of this right now."

"Of course." she nodded at him, before giving Marumi one more smile. "I'll talk to you again another time."

Afterwards, both immediately walked straight towards the counter, which lead to the kitchen's doors, leaving the bad luck charm to his own devices.

"Finally, I found a normal person in this place." he breathed out a sigh of relief.

The boy had proceeded to look around the rest of the room he was in, until he had seen enough and decided to leave, with Erina feeding Henry as the last thing he saw before going into the hallway.

He heard a soft snore from behind his back, prompting him to turn around and see Noel, who had fallen asleep on his back a long while ago. He wouldn't admit it, but he thought that the contortionist looked very cute in the position she was in.

"Hello there!" a rather familiar voice called out, which the luckster remembered hearing before exploring the rooms.

Marumi saw that the beanie-wearing boy was the one that called out to him, and couldn't help but notice that he had a sheepish expression as he slowly approached him.

"U-Um, I forgot to introduce myself to you a while ago." he breathed in, and then spoke: "So, my name is Clay Dunn, the S-Class Sculptor. It's nice to meet you."

"Marumi, S-Class Bad Luck." the bad luck charm crossed his arms.

"W-Well, Marumi, two of my friends sent me to bring you at the theater room." Clay twiddled with his fingers, looking down on the floor. "In fact, they're the ones that told me to find you after I told them about how I crashed into you."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow at him. "Then lead me to those two friends then."

The smaller boy nodded and gestured the taller one to follow him, as both made their way to the theater room.

After a few minutes of walking, both boys entered the theater room, which consisted of multiple rows of chairs, dark walls, a stage at the back wall, with red curtains around it, and a door that leads to a dressing room.

On the stage, there were two girls, one that was somewhat heavyset with a bit of a shy expression, while the other clearly towered over her, along with the two boys that had just entered, in height with a confident expression on her features.

"Clay." the heavyset girl noticed him and waved "I-Is that the boy you were telling us about a while ago?"

"Yeah, I'm him. What's going on here?" Marumi had a small frown, as he uncrossed his arms.

The much taller girl had a smirk on her lips, before strutting towards him as she walked off the stage, her heels clicking against the floor as she does so.

"Oh my, I didn't expect you to be a cute one." her tone was both teasing and flirtatious. "What's your name, cutie?"

"M-Marumi Ako!" he hadn't expected another girl to flirt with him. "W-What's yours?"

"Well, the name's Setsuna Miyazaki." the tall girl crossed her arms over her large breasts. "I'm the S-Class Lawyer, at your service." she playfully winked at him.

Clay coughed into his fist, getting the attention of everyone inside the room.

"Let's just continue this discussion on the stage." he quickly made his way onto the stage, with the other two following him.

"U-Um, my name is Waki Tomo, and I'm the S-Class Organist." the heavyset girl shyly introduced herself, adjusting her glasses.

"Marumi." he nodded at her, before turning to Clay. "Is there a reason why these two wanted to see me?"

"Well, Setsuna told me that we needed one more person to join in the discussion she planned." the sculptor answered, furrowing his brows.

"Discussion?" the luckster raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's about our current situation." Setsuna's smirk was exchanged for a small frown. "While I'm aware that there are many others here, I specifically told Clay to let the first person he runs into join him into meeting us here."

"Yeah, I just so happened to run into you minutes after she gave me that order." Clay nodded, smiling somewhat sheepishly at the other boy.

Marumi furrowed his brows "Well, I'm here now, so what do you need me for?"

"Well, it's quite simple, really." the tall girl eyed him, a serious expression crossed her features. "Marumi, right? I have a question for you and your... cat? Can I ask what you remember before waking up today?"

"What I remember?" the bad luck charm frowned. "I can't exactly remember shit." he then furrowed his brows. '_Now that I think about, I can't remember anything at all before waking up_.'

"I see." she nodded at him, before cupping her chin in thought. "I received the same response from Clay and Waki when I asked them the same questions." she sighed and shook her head "And I can't say that I remember anything myself before I woke up here in this stage with Waki."

"Seriously?" Marumi looked at her, until he heard a catlike yawn from the contortionist, as she seemed to have woken up from her nap on his back.

"Maru, where are we?" Noel looked around tiredly.

"Eh? D-Did your cat just talk?" Waki asked shyly, staring at the small girl on the luckster's back.

"Well, I indeed have the mannerisms of an actual cat." the small girl deadpanned. "But I assure you that I am very much human."

"I'm sorry." she said weakly, looking at the ground.

Seeing this as perfect timing, Marumi looked at Noel and asked: "Hey, uh, Noel?" he manages to get her attention, before continuing "I gotta ask, do you remember anything before waking up in this place?"

Furrowing her brows, she shook her head. "No, I can't seem to remember a single thing, prior to today."

"That's troubling." Setsuna bit on her thumb lightly. "Then I can only assume that all of the others here might have the same response if I asked them the same question."

"Well, you might as well try." the bad luck charm shoved his hands into his pockets. "I mean, if there's someone here that does remember what happened before all of this…"

The tall girl sighed. "You can leave, I'm sorry if I wasted your time in any way."

"Hey, at least there's someone who's trying to figure out all of this shit." he shook his head. "I'm not exactly much help when it comes to stuff like this."

Noel merely sighed, but opted for a silent treatment.

"I'll escort you two on your way out." Clay offered, standing beside the luckster.

"Nah, I'm just gonna continue exploring this place by myself." Marumi turned towards the theater room's doors. "Good luck to all of you."

* * *

After saying those words, the two have left the theater room, to explore the other parts of the building.

With Noel still on his back the whole time, Marumi walked aimlessly through the halls; then decided that maybe a cold concrete floor that smelled like bleach would be a perfect place to sleep. If he got plantar warts, then he'd have had no one to blame but himself.

He found a supply closet close by and trudged over to it. He blinked back sleep for a short while, then slowly opened the door.

A small thud echoed in the small room when the heavy metal door was completely opened. Inside was a very pale young woman in nurse's scrubs; with blond hair, dulled green eyes and a large, ragged gash across her neck, as if someone had tried to decapitate her. Her glasses were covered in blood, the lenses shattered and strewn all over the floor.

"Maru? Are you okay?" Noel already knew the answer to that question.

He was not okay. Not one bit. His face had gone pale as a ghost, his knees were shaking bad enough that he'd fallen on his rear and the hair on his arms and back of his neck had stood up. "H-holy shit…"

* * *

**36 students remaining, 24 left to introduce**

* * *

**So, I really hope that I did good on this. I really do. I don't know if I succeeded, but I really do hope I did good. Is it normal to be so nervous about this, or am I just awkward as fuck?**

**Anyways, I would like to thank StoryProducer214, who betaed and cowrote this. I honestly could not have done this without him. He's writing a DnD AU on LoD, so go give that story some love.**

**Stay awesome, everyone.**


	3. Prologue 2: Questions

**February 9th, 2021**

**[Place unknown]**

**9:00 PM**

* * *

A young woman woke up in a very small, very dark room. Cold all around. Fabric brushed against her short white hair. A fluffy, chin-length hime cut.

"_Where am I?_" she tried looking around at her surroundings. "_What is this place?_"

She closed her eyes tightly, attempting to recall what had happened to her prior to ending up in the dark room she is in, only to draw a blank, much to her shock.

"_What's happening? Why can't I remember a single thing?_" The young woman kept her composure, not wanting panic to plague her thoughts.

As she collected her own thoughts, she bit her lip as she reached her hands out, hoping to find a way out of the room she is in.

Much to her relief, her hand found a doorknob, which meant that she was already standing close to the door.

Not wanting to be inside the dark room for much longer, she hastily opened the door and quickly ran out of the room.

However, as soon as she stepped into another room, she immediately crashed into a man and knocked him to the floor. She landed on top of him and knocked the sunglasses off of his face and the hat off his head.

"I am sorry," she apologized, then stood up and held out her hand. "I don't know what came over me."

The man picked up his shades and took her hand. "No sweat." Once he was back on his feet, he folded his sunglasses and clipped it to the collar of his undershirt. "These things happen sometimes."

The girl looked around the rather large room, one clearly built for two people, as there were two beds; one on either side of the room. It was split down the middle by colour, one side was painted blue with waves and bubbles, while the other was red and decorated with flames and lightning. She looked down and saw that even the carpet was blue and red.

"Your room has an interesting design." The girl commented, pushing up her glasses.

"Yeah, it has my favorite colors after all." The man scratched the back of his head. "So, you got a name?"

"Naoko Fujimaru," she nodded, then smiled at him. "My talent… I'm afraid I'm not allowed to tell you."

"Not allowed?" He sounded like a parrot.

"I can tell you, but if I do, I will have to erase your memory." Her expression suddenly turned serious.

"W-What the hell!?" The man jumped back slightly, a shocked look etched across his features. "Are you-"

"It is just a joke." Naoko cut him off, her expression remaining stoic.

"Jeez, I thought you were serious for a second there." He sighed in exasperation, before shaking his head.

"Really? I thought I was making what you call, a joke, senpai." The white-haired girl tilted her head in confusion.

"I didn't think it was all that funny, to be completely honest." He frowned slightly, not liking the so-called joke. "And please, call me Xavier."

"I see, then I apologize for saying such words, Xavier-senpai." She bowed politely at him.

"It's no big deal. I think I might have just overreacted, is all." Xavier waved off her apology, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"If you say so then." Naoko smiled softly, before curiously asking: "I must ask, what's your talent?"

"Well, since you asked nicely," he smirked and pointed a thumb at himself. "I'm the S-Class Guitarist, 'cuz playing the guitar is what I'm good at," he looked at the shorter girl. "And my full name's Xavier Coleman, in case you're wondering about that."

"I'll be sure to remember that." The girl nodded, looking around the room. "This is your room, right?"

"Yup." Xavier replied, nodding his head. "Are you gonna leave?"

She turned to him, before answering: "I believe so, I just woke up after all."

"Gotcha." The man made a gesture towards another door. "The door's that way."

"Thank you, Xavier-senpai." Naoko bowed politely at him once more, before proceeding to leave the guitarist's room.

* * *

**February 9th, 2021**

**Hallways**

**9: 08 PM**

* * *

The white-haired girl stepped into the halls, with the black and white tile floors and walls painted beige, as she noted that there were other doors, similar to the one that she had just came out of.

"Hey, I thought you needed to have some fun. No need to burn me over it." A female voice came from a few meters away.

"Eh? Why would I burn you over it?" A male, French-accented voice spoke, sounding confused.

"Well, you did say that you're a fiery guy. You've got your lighter out right now. It's even lit." she pointed at the lighter around the male's neck.

Naoko ran towards the two voices, and then stopped and saw a tall boy with light red hair and a girl with brown hair, tied into a ponytail.

Both of them took notice of the white-haired girl, before the boy smiled cheerfully at her as he stepped forward, while he waved his right arm wildly.

"Hi there! My name is Iggy, and I come from the place where people throw freezyballs at each other and freeozo in place!" The now-named Iggy smiled blissfully at the confused girl.

"Freezyballs? Freeozo?" The girl tilted her head in confusion.

"Just ignore him," the brown-haired girl pointed her thumb at him. "Believe me, trying to make sense of what he just said will just confuse you to no end." She gave the shorter girl a friendly smile. "What's up, I'm Shiori Hashimoto, the S-Class Drummer." The now-named Shiori pointed her thumb at Iggy once more. "The guy's full name is Iggy Heismont, and his talent is the S-Class Arsonist for some reason."

Naoko widened her eyes in surprise for a brief second, before shaking her head as she spoke up "I-I see, that is a rather interesting talent." She took a breath and smiled at the two people in front of her. "My name is Naoko Fujimaru, but I believe that I will not tell you what my talent is, unfortunately."

"That's cool, I ain't gonna pry into that." The drummer shrugged, still smiling at the shorter girl.

She looked at the floor as she thought of what to say next, before looking up at the two, as she asked: "Um, do both of you remember anything prior to being here?"

"Nope, I can't remember a single thing before waking up in this place." Shiori shook her head, looking at the ceiling.

"Me too! I was at the shalabas and was making my way to the schoolio, until I was knocked out like bokikos and here I am!" Iggy's tone sounded too cheerful for the girl next to him.

Shiori put her face in her palms and sighed. "Damn, did you smoke some ecstasy after waking up?"

"I don't remember doing that, but that sounds fun!" The arsonist was seemingly oblivious to what the drummer had meant by her words.

"That reminds me," the brown-haired girl reached into her bomber jacket and pulled out a small square wrapped in plastic. "Naoko, do you want a brownie? Because here's a brownie."

Naoko shook her head and smiled politely. "I'll have to pass, I'm not feeling hungry at the moment."

"Suit yourself," the drummer shrugged. "I'll hold onto it for you, okay?"

The shorter girl could only bow politely in response, as she left the two people to their own business.

* * *

**February 9th, 2021**

**Mini Hospital**

**9: 21 PM**

* * *

As she began to explore the rooms, Naoko decided to check out the mini-hospital first, to which she stepped inside and took note of what's inside.

The walls were pure white, with the tiles on the floor being the same as the ones she saw in the hallways, and the room basically had everything one would see in a hospital, but were smaller to fit the size of the room itself.

She also saw a small desk set up, with papers and office supplies strewn all around, as well as a hallway full of rooms on the left-hand side. On the walls were a myriad of inspirational posters, such as a calico kitten hanging from a branch, with the sentence 'Hang in there.' in black cursive text.

Before she could look further into the room, two new voices had reached her ears.

"You mean to tell me that you do not remember most of the requirements that are related to your talent?" A male voice asked, sounding rather professional and stoic.

"Yes, while I remember the name of my talent and some of its basics, that is about it." A female voice responded, her tone sounding uncertain.

"You are a spiritual healer, correct? Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I believe that involves homeopathy."

"Well, I do remember using crystals for quite a while, but I do not remember how. It is as if.. As if only this one aspect of my life has been erased."

The girl with the mysterious talent opened the door. In one of the offices was a pair of students, a blonde woman in the swivel chair with a troubled expression, and an albino man; sat cross-legged on the examination table.

"Hello?" Naoko looked at them and walked inside.

"Oh? How can we help you?" The young man asked, looking at the girl with a slightly calculating expression.

"Well, I was simply just exploring this room," The white-haired girl responded. "And I apologize for eavesdropping slightly on your conversation, senpai."

"S-Senpai!?" He quickly lost his composed expression, as it gave way to a rather flushed and embarrassed one.

"Um, would you mind introducing yourself, please?" The blonde asked politely.

"My name is Naoko Fujimaru, but I apologize as I'm not allowed to tell anyone about my talent." Naoko rubbed her left arm shyly.

"I see then," she nodded, placing a hand on her chest. "My name is Sofia Nilsson and I am the S-Class Spiritual Healer," she frowned slightly. "From what I remember at the very least."

The silver-haired young man coughed into his hand, trying to regain his composure, before introducing himself: "N-Nissho Ikezama, t-the S-Class Physicist." He looked away slightly, trying to hide the small blush on his cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you two." The white-haired girl bowed politely.

"You as well, dear." Sofia held out her hand, and Naoko shook it gently.

"A-Ahem!" Nissho coughed into his hand once more, getting the girls' attention. "Is there any other reason that you're in this room, Miss Fujimaru?"

"Well, I do have a question for both of you." She looked at the physicist with some hope. "Nissho-senpai, do you and Sofia-senpai remember anything before waking up here?"

The two students looked at each other, before the spiritual healer spoke up: "I apologize, but I don't remember much. I believe that, should everyone have the same condition, we may have had our memories erased."

"I agree, while I find it quite unusual that all of us have a form of memory loss, I cannot deny that it is possible." The young man pushed up his glasses thoughtfully.

"I-I see." Naoko looked at the floor. "Thank you for your answers, senpai."

"N-No need to say that." Nissho flushed slightly, tugging at his coat sleeves. "Believe me when I say that I came close to panicking when I realized that I had no memories prior to waking in this building."

"Once again, I apologize for not remembering much," Sofia rubbed at her right arm nervously. "As well as being not much help in answering your question."

"It's okay, I understand." the shorter girl nodded politely. "I believe that I'll leave you two by yourselves now," she turned around and made her way out of the office. "Take care now, senpai."

The spiritual healer waved at her as she left, while the physicist's pale face reddened even more.

* * *

**February 9th, 2021**

**Hallways**

**9: 32 PM**

* * *

Naoko quietly walked down the halls, as she thought back to the people she had interacted with.

"_If what Sofia-senpai said was true, then it would create problems for us here._" she thought to herself, seemingly blocking out her surroundings.

As she delved deeper into her thoughts, a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Hold it right there, would you mind not coming any close, if you please?" The man's voice had a Manchester accent that was oddly familiar to the white-haired girl.

"_Have I heard of this voice before?_" She asked herself, feeling her face heat up slightly for reasons unknown to her.

Shaking her head, she looked up and saw a black-haired young man, who was wearing a black cap with bandages wrapped around his left eye, looking down at something, which took her a few seconds to realize what the young man was looking at.

It was a young man with short pink hair, who lay face-down on the tile floor. He was dressed for adventure, as he wore a brown, fur-rimmed jacket, cargo pants and thick, heavy-looking boots; as well as a small water canteen on his belt. Naoko could imagine this man travelling to many far-off lands, with wonder in his eyes.

But alas, that did not seem possible. The Brit turned the man over and Naoko saw a large bruise on his neck, his mouth agape in shock, his once-bright blue eyes wide and reddened. He was dead.

"I see," the Brit looked over the corpse, then sighed to himself. "Given the marks around his neck, I would believe that he was strangled with a cable. For around five minutes, thereabouts." He sighed once more. "What a cruel way to die."

He turned his head and saw the white-haired girl, who appeared to be covering her mouth in horror and was a few inches away from him and the corpse.

Sighing tiredly, the young man stood up and dusted himself off, before politely introducing himself: "Hello there, my name is James Lee, and I am the S-Class Detective." His gaze drifted towards the corpse, before it returned to the girl in front of him. "I apologize for what you're seeing right now, but I assure you that the man on the floor is long dead."

Naoko could only nod timidly in response, her blush seemingly growing even more on her pale face.

"_W-Why do I feel like I've known him before?_" She thought to herself, as she stared into the detective's expression, as it grew rather gentle.

"Are you just going to stare at me like that?" James asked, his lips forming a small amused smile.

In response, the white-haired girl blinked and then shook her head, trying to shake off the blush on her expression.

"N-Naoko Fujimaru." She stammered, shyly twiddling her thumbs. "A-As for my talent, I'm afraid that I can't you that."

He stared at the girl for a few seconds, before shrugging slightly, seeing that it wasn't his business to ask her what her talent was and simply smiled politely at her.

"U-Um, d-do you-" Naoko cut herself off as she shook her head, seeing no point in asking the same question, before asking a different one: "W-What do you think of what's happening right now?"

"_What kind of a question is that?_" she scolded herself for asking such a question.

To her own surprise, James' expression turned serious as he answered her with: "Well, considering that there's barely anyone here but students like ourselves," He cupped his chin thoughtfully. "I could only conclude that we are either locked inside this building for our own safety at best," His expression darkened slightly. "Or at worst, trapped inside for the purpose of being subjected into a killing game, which is more likely to happen so far."

Naoko gasped slightly at his answer, as she had heard a bit about the killing games before.

"It is solely speculation for now," James looked at her, then scratched at his forehead, being careful so as to not move his bandages. "For now, that's all we can do." He looked back towards the pink-haired man, then noticed a small card sticking out of his pocket.

The Brit reached out to the corpse's pocket and pulled out the small card sticking out of it.

"Austin Coda, the S-Class Collector." He read the small card, furrowing his brows.

"What does it say?" The white-haired girl asked, looking at the boy directly.

"Judging from this card, he must've been a student like us as well." The detective answered, before sighing as he placed the card inside one of his pockets. "Which can further prove that we might end up being subjected into a killing game."

Naoko could only look at the floor, as she began thinking about the situation in a new light.

The young man looked at her gently as he spoke up once more: "Look, I know this is quite a lot to take in, but I assure you that whoever did this will pay for what they did."

She looked up at him and saw his gentle gaze, causing her face to go red, along with something beating in her chest.

"_H-Have I met him before?_" She thought, rubbing her left arm shyly. "_I-I feel like I have, especially with the way he looks at me._"

"U-Um, can we somewhere else," The girl spoke up, trying to hide her blush. "I-I don't think that I want to look at the poor man's body even more."

"Of course, Miss Fujimaru." He nodded, looking at the corpse once more.

"L-Let's go." Naoko murmured, making her way down the hallway, walking past the corpse known as Austin as she did.

James stared at the corpse for a more seconds, before following the seemingly mysterious girl, with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

**February 9th, 2021**

**Hallways**

**9: 44 PM**

* * *

The two students quietly walked down the seemingly long hallway, as both of them have yet to exchange any words after their previous interaction.

They were then taken aback by what sounded like a motorbike engine without a muffler. Then, silence.

"Mr. Suishin, would you please wake up!" A female voice caught their attention. "It's not appropriate for you to be sleeping in the hallways."

"James-senpai, let's go!" Naoko grabbed his hand and ran as she very nearly dragged him over to the motor engine and the woman.

The unknown woman had black and red hair, and she seemed to wear an attire that closely resembled a Japanese school uniform. She turned around. "Oh thank god," she put her hand on her hip and sighed. "Can you two please help me get this guy off the floor?"

"Of course." the white-haired girl stepped forward, lightly pulling James along with her.

What the two saw on the floor was a rather tall man with orange hair tied into a ponytail and a long yellow scarf. He seemed to be lying on his back, with a rather peaceful expression on his face.

The woman, along with the two students, surrounded the man on the floor, with the woman sliding her hands underneath his head, Naoko grabbing his left arm, and James grabbing his right arm, before attempting to pull him up, but to no avail due to how heavy he was, compared to his lithe frame.

"He's too heavy for even the three of us." The woman sighed in exasperation, crossing her arms.

"Surprisingly so." The Brit nodded, as he bent down and observed the man's expression. "He doesn't seem to be hurting anyone, but I see why you're concerned."

Feeling his curiosity getting the best of him, he waved his hand over the man's face, which seemed to gain no reaction. His eyes observed every part of him, until noticing a strange tattoo on the man's neck.

"Interesting." He muttered to himself, before leaning close to try and get a closer look on the tattoo itself.

To his surprise, a hand suddenly shot up and caused him to stagger back slightly, knocking his cap off in the process.

"Don't touch me." The man's voice was a tired growl.

"Sorry, sir." James knelt down and picked up his hat. "I was just curious."

"Tch. I better not catch you trying to fucking touch me again, ya hear?" He narrowed his eyes at the young man before him.

Said young man was staring at him for a few seconds, before bowing politely at him, muttering another apology under his breath as he does so.

The taller man sat up against the wall and then stood up. He sighed, then turned his sharp, birdlike gaze to the three. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

Naoko decided to answer. "Excuse me, but I was wondering what your name was."

"Link Suishin."

"I see then," the white-haired girl nodded, before introducing herself. "My name is Naoko Fujimaru, I apologize if you were disturbed by James-senpai."

Link scrutinized her intently, before snorting as he grinned slightly. "Heh, at least you're polite, little lady." He reached his hand out to her. "I'm the S-Class Electrician, nice to fuckin' meetcha."

The shorter girl smiled and reached out to his hand, as she shook it gently.

However, she quickly frowned as soon as she let go of his hand. "As for my talent, I'm afraid that I'm not allowed to tell anyone about it." She bowed at him. "I apologize for that."

In response, the tall man waved his gloved hand at her and smirked. "Hey, it's cool. What about your friend?"

"James Lee, the S-Class Detective." the young man's voice was fairly quiet, as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"Well, since we're introducing ourselves here," the unknown woman smiled kindly at Naoko and James. "My name is Mariko Akasaka, and I'm the S-Class Patisserie." She reaches into her cardigan and pulls out a small box. The tag read 'Redstone Bakery'. "Do you want a pocky stick?" she opens the box, revealing chocolate-coated biscuit sticks. "They're my own recipe."

"Sure." Link picked out one of the sticks and bit it almost in half.

"Miss Akasaka, I assume that you know this man, judging from the fact that you had referred to him by his surname a while back." The Brit turned his attention to the now-named Mariko.

"I woke up in his room, then he dragged me out here and fell asleep in the hallway. Face-first, I might add." She shook her head. "It's a wonder he hasn't broken his nose."

"She kept pestering me about my sleeping habits like she's my mom or some shit." The electrician grumbled, but sighed. "But I ain't gonna stay mad at her for being concerned."

"I would like to ask you something," Naoko looked at the two, who then stared back at her. "What do you remember before you woke up?"

Link scratched his rather sharp-looking nose, before he bit down on his left ring finger. Once he let go, he told her: "I don't remember anything."

"I also don't remember anything, I'm sorry about that." The patisserie frowned and nodded in agreement.

"I see then," the white-haired girl looked down sadly. "Thank you both for your answers."

"Sorry for not being much help, Miss Fujimaru." Mariko smiled sadly.

"Hmmm, I'm going to assume that you don't remember anything as well, correct?" James looked at the shorter girl.

"Yes, that's correct, James-senpai." She looked away slightly with a small blush.

"With all four of us not having any memories prior to waking up in this building, who's to say that every student here would be the same as us." He theorized, crossing his arms.

"_It's similar to what Sofia-senpai and Nissho-senpai told me,_" Naoko thought grimly, gripping the hem of her skirt. "_Do we really have our memories erased?_"

Link and Mariko looked at each other, unsure of what to say next.

"W-Well, I think we'll have to go now," she bowed at the two politely. "Let's go, James-senpai."

The young man simply nodded as he followed the girl down the hallway once more, leaving behind the electrician and the patisserie.

* * *

**February 9th, 2021**

**Drugstore**

**9: 51 PM**

* * *

Both students began to explore another room of the building, as they took in the surroundings of it.

It was a small little drugstore, its four rows of shelves stocked with brushes, toilet tissue, sanitary napkins, deodorant, toothpaste and other self-care supplies.

In a corner near the entrance was an orange countertop around three feet tall; the shelves below it held chocolate bars, mints, chewing gum and an array of sodas in a small fridge.

The shelves behind it held small bottles of an unidentified yellow liquid, bottles of pills, boxes full of needles and syringes (separately, of course) and curiously, transfusion equipment.

On the counter itself was a plush doll of a snow-white fox, its collar decorated with red and pink hearts. Naoko picked it up and held it up to her face. Its stitched-on smile was warm and friendly, its black bead eyes small and slanted upwards toward the top, and its soft, fluffy fur felt like Naoko was holding a cloud in her hands.

"Wow, it looks so cute~!" The girl cooed, bringing the plushy close to her chest.

It took a long while for Naoko to notice James' wide-eyed staring at the counter. There, in a long brown coat, was an albino man in a train cap and a cloth gas mask, with a pair of goggles over his eyes. To Naoko, he looked almost like an android.

Naoko stared at him. He stared back. "Um.. hello?"

"**I am the machine.**" His German-accented voice was at the same time muffled and amplified by his mask.

"I'm sorry..?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"**I am the machine,**" he said again, pulled his mask off, and then continued. "Or Eckhart Hertz, if you prefer."

"I … see then," the white-haired girl smiled slightly at the man on the counter. "Do you happen to work at this store?"

"No, I believe I do not." Eckhart pulled up his goggles, revealing his ruby red eyes. "I am merely here to inspect these so-called drugs in this store."

James looked warily at the albino man, but spoke up: "May I ask about what your talent is?"

The said albino man stared at the detective as he seemed to remain eerily silent, which didn't serve to ease the young man's wariness.

"Um, you don't have to tell us if-" The girl tried to speak, but quickly cut herself off as the man opened his mouth to answer.

"My talent is the S-Class Rocket Surgeon," his tone was monotonous, seemingly devoid of any form of emotion. "Do you have any further questions?"

"Yes, is there any other reason why you're here?" The Brit asked warily, narrowing his eyes.

"Considering my talent, I have come here in hopes of jogging my missing memories." the rocket surgeon answered simply, closing his eyes.

"_This only further proves Sofia-senpai and Nissho-senpai's words._" Naoko grimaced slightly, hugging the fox plushie close to her chest, before speaking up: "Have you tried the mini-hospital?"

In response, Eckhart turned to look at the girl blankly for a good while, which greatly made her uncomfortable as she felt his piercing red eyes stare through her soul.

"I believe I have not," The albino man went around the counter and quickly made his exit. "I shall go now."

With those words, he was no longer in sight, leaving the two students more than a little baffled.

"Well, that happened." James pinched his nose and sighed. "I feel that this man should take some lessons on how to be human."

"I'm sure he's not that bad, senpai." Naoko smiled reassuringly.

"Hello hello!" A cheerful voice called out to them.

A dark-haired young man entered the drugstore, with a bright grin on his features as he spoke: "Hello? Is anyone inside?"

"Hello there." The white-haired girl smiled politely at the new person.

The young man turned his head to notice her, before he waved cheerfully and gave her a bigger smile. "My name's Dashin Sorana!"

"Naoko Fujimaru." She bowed and smiled softly at him. "Nice to meet you."

"Hello," the Brit stepped forward and nodded at the young man. "My name is James Lee."

To his slight surprise, Dashin narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized him, and then Naoko, before a toothy grin slowly appeared on his features.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" The girl felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Hmmm," he rubbed his chin and narrowed his eyes. "How long have you two been dating?"

"What!?" Both students shouted, with Naoko blushing furiously.

"As the S-Class Soulmate, it's only natural for me to know if you two have been dating or not." Dashin smiled brightly at them.

"I see." James pulled his hat down to cover his eyes. "Though I assure you, we are not dating."

"Mhmm." The white-haired girl nodded timidly.

"That's too bad," Dashin frowned slightly, putting his hands on his hips. "You two look like you'd make a great couple."

"Well, James-senpai does look quite handsome, even with those bandages over his eye." Naoko thought, her blush growing even more.

"Anyway, I believe the two of us will make our leave now." The Brit sighed, looking at the girl next to him.

"Oh, okay then," The soulmate smiled again, before turning to the girl. "If you want some advice and how to win this young man's heart, my door is always open."

Afterwards, he winked at her and made his way to the counter, presumably to check out its contents below.

"Let's just go, Miss Fujimaru." James began to make his way out of the drugstore, with a blushing Naoko following from behind.

* * *

**February 9th, 2021**

**The Lost Library**

**10: 07 PM**

* * *

The two students began to explore the next room, whose door was painted over and then cut open with a rusty hatchet, due to the detective's curiosity over certain things in his head.

The room smelled damp and dusty, and it seemed to be covered in cobwebs. Half-rotted ribbons and loose leaves of paper lay scattered across the floor. It was several stories tall, with bookshelves stacked up to the ceiling, the books all messily arranged in haphazard piles on the shelves and floor.

On the shelves were rolling ladders, fastened to the top of the shelves with wooden wheels in a groove inside the bookcases' top and bottom ends.

Lastly, there was a librarian's desk that looked like it was recently cleaned up, with chairs and tables looking like they were recently organized. While the books, shelves and even the ladders were covered in a thick layer of dust, the dust on the tables, checkout counter and chairs were wiped clean.

Naoko took a look around the dirty-looking library, to which something that greatly stood out had caught her eye.

What she saw was a silver-haired young woman sitting on one of the chairs, as she seemed to be focused on reading a book. The front cover read "Emotional Intelligence".

To her surprise, the young man closed her book and smiled politely at her and James, before she spoke up: "I apologize if you two saw the hatchet on your way in, I needed to find a way to get inside after all."

"Did you realize at first that this was a library?" the detective raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all, I was simply curious about this room and just happened to find out when I came in." She stood up. "Where are my manners? My name is Asami Kuronaga, the S-Class Psychiatrist."

"James Lee, the S-Class Detective." The Brit introduced himself in a brief manner.

"Naoko Fujimaru." The white-haired girl shyly waved at her.

"It is nice to meet you two," the psychiatrist bowed politely at the two students. "I will assume that both of you have your own reasons to be in this room."

"Well, James-senpai said that he wanted to know if there are books related to this building's history." Naoko turned to the young man next to her.

"Indeed, the idea came to me not too long ago." James nodded, crossing his arms. "Learning about this building's history would be beneficial, and we happened to be lucky upon finding that this room is a library, albeit an old-looking one."

"I see then," the silver-haired girl turned to the shorter girl. "And I believe that I haven't gotten your talent yet."

She shifted nervously and responded: "Um, I've been told to keep my talent hidden for now, unfortunately."

"Oh, is that so?" Asami asked, walking towards her. "Forgive me for saying this, Naoko, but that makes me curious about what your talent could be." she then narrowed her eyes slightly. "I would be lying if that didn't make me wary as well."

James looked at Asami and sighed. "As far as I can tell, she has not disclosed that information to anyone at the time. It is, and will always be her choice as to whether or not she reveals what her talent is, or is not." He took his hat off and scratched at the back of his head. "Besides, I can say for certain that she is rather harmless."

Naoko blushed slightly at the detective's words and looked away in embarrassment. "Thank you, James-senpai."

"Oh, if that's truly the case, then I apologize for what I said to you just now." The psychiatrist smiled. "But I'll let you know that if you ever feel like talking, my door is always open."

"Thank you, Asami-senpai." The white-haired girl smiled gratefully.

Asami nodded and looked at the two. "Now I believe that I will let you two do what you came here to do." She took her book and began to walk away. "I shall be elsewhere if you ever need me."

With those words, she moved to a different part of the library, leaving the two students behind as she was now out of sight.

"Alright then," James scanned the bookshelves. "Let's see if there are any books that involve this building's history."

Naoko nodded in response as she and the detective began to go through multiple bookshelves, in an attempt to find books that contain useful information for their current situation.

After what felt like an hour, both of them had gathered ten to fifteen books that could possibly help them find information about the building.

The detective opened one book and began to scan its pages, only to narrow his eyes as he kept reading.

"We're inside a school?" The white-haired girl looked over to see the book's content.

"And its name is apparently Winter's Crest Academy," the young man mused, turning another page. "But so far, there is no information that could help us escape."

"I guess that means we're students of this school then, since Winter's Crest Academy refer to their students as 'S-Class'," Naoko's eyes squinted thoughtfully, pushing up her glasses. "But that makes it more possible that we might end up being in a killing game."

James could only nod in response, as both students continued to read through the school's history, in hopes that they'll find information to help them escape.

An hour has passed and the detective has yet to find anything useful that he and the mysterious girl have found, much to his dismay.

"This will be much more difficult than I thought it would be." He frowned to himself, before feeling something light lean against his shoulder.

He turned to see that the white-haired girl had fallen asleep while reading, as she leaned against his shoulder with a peaceful expression on her features.

"_She must have felt tired while reading these books._" The Brit couldn't help but blush slightly at how peaceful the girl looked. "_For some reason, I feel like I've known her before all of this._"

A small smile crept onto his face as he decided to put down the book, before moving himself so the girl slept more comfortably. As in, he let her head rest on his thighs.

"Senpai." the girl murmured quietly, smiling peacefully.

Seeing that she was comfortable, James proceeded to read more of the books until he himself eventually felt tired.


End file.
